Those Cerulean Eyes
by Mazriaz
Summary: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers ... basically a pwp but it doesn't really have porn, only implied porn. I do not own the Avengers nor do i plan to


_**[My good friend wrote this originally **__**( **__** story/2035329/Avengers-Drabbles-and-One-shots/4/**__**) She asked me to rewrite it for her so I did … tell me what you think :3 **_

_**~*~ Maria~*~]**_

* * *

I sat back in my Lamborghini driving through the crowded streets towards my house. My thoughts drifted freely and somehow ended up on the other Avengers. We hadn't kept in contact and I sometimes wondered how they were doing. My thoughts took a sharp turn to Steve. His perfect blond hair, his beautiful blue eyes…. Wait, what was I thinking?! Beautiful eyes? Perfect hair? His face swam around in my subconscious nevertheless as I drove home. I looked through my three-hundred dollar, imported sunglasses and something caught my eye. I nearly slammed my foot on the brakes. Tufts of perfectly combed blonde hair stuck out looking exactly like Steve's hair.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear." I muttered with a grin on my face. Me being me, I drove over to where he was and hopped out of my car, locked it, and walked over to him. My hands were shoved in my jean pockets. Once I reached him, I tapped him on the shoulder and he whipped around. When he saw me, an ocean of emotion swept over his facial features. First dread, then mild anger, then happiness, then something that looked strangely like … lust? And then he ended up leaving his face neutral albeit with a scarily mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Stark." He muttered dryly. I grinned and looked into his beautiful –shut up brain!- cerulean eyes.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend Rogers?" I say playfully. He raises a perfectly sculpted – I thought I told you to shut up brain~!- eyebrow at me.

"Friends? It didn't really seem like a friendship what we had before..." He said loosening up a bit shifting his weight onto his left leg.

"So, where're you heading, eh Rogers?" I asked changing the subject and hoping to mask the hurt that probably leaked into my voice. He looked at me weirdly for a few seconds; almost calculatingly. He looked deep in thought opening his mouth to say something, and then he closed it thinking better than to say what he was going to. After a minute or two, he finally decided to tell me his destination.

"Well actually, I was going to your house. " He admitted. I noticed a hint of nervousness in his voice as he talked.

"Oh, so you missed me and couldn't bear to wait until the next time we assembled, if we ever are, and had to come see me? That's nothing to be ashamed of!" I smirked. His eye visibly twitched.

"Stark, don't you get cocky with me." W-why did I notice that he said 'cocky'? Do I..? No, I can't ….Can I? I kept my grin nonetheless.

"Want a ride there? " I offered. I mostly offered to show off the Lamborghini and, it'd spare him the long walk to my home. He looked at me strangely and got that faraway look in his eyes again. After a few moments of contemplation, he agreed. I smirked and led him to the car and hopped into the driver's seat. As soon as he saw the car his facial expression dead panned. 'Really Stark? Really?' was written all across his disbelieving face. He shook his and sat down in the passenger side buckling himself in. I put on my seatbelt and started driving to my home. I turned on the radio and ACDC started blaring out of the speakers. I turned down the volume quite a bit. I noticed the song 'You Shook Me All Night Long' came on and I blushed lightly. I subconsciously pressed my foot down harder on the gas pedal and we sped off. I looked at Steve out of the corner of my eye and saw he was looking out the window watching the scenery pass.

We somehow managed to pull up to my house without talking or making an awkward silence. It seemed that blasting ACDC took away the need to talk and/or communicate with each other. We got out of the Lamborghini and I locked it slipping the keys into my pocket. We made our way to the elevator and got in. The ride up the elevator was probably the most awkward thing that had ever happened to me. I snuck glances at him. He was much seemed somehow… stronger than before. His hair was slightly longer than before but not overly so. And the way he looked around with that awkwardly adorable look on his face. Wait, Adorable? That's the last straw. I swear my brain is out to get me or something…

When we finally got out of the elevator, I threw my jacket onto the couch and set my sunglasses on top of it. I walked over to my stereo and turned on some music avoiding Steve's eyes. I sat down on the couch moving my stuff to the coffee table.

"Do you want something to drink?" I said not looking at his amazing –SHUT THE HELL UP BRAIN!- eyes. I felt a strong hand grip my chin and turn me to face him.

"No, I just want you to...to look at me with those beautiful dark brown eyes. Am I ugly or something?" He asked quietly. I looked at him shocked. He ... He felt the same way? –I give up brain… you win-. His face had a hurt expression on it and my heart instantly melted. The hand moved to cup my cheek and I subconsciously leaned into the contact. This seemed to encourage him and he moved from a little ways away to pinning me down on the couch. He moved his lips onto mine molding them over mine. My eyes widened for a few seconds but then went half-lidded. I didn't know how to react so I just went with my instincts and kissed back. Our breathing soon became a problem and Steve begrudgingly broke the kiss. Our breathing came in shallow pants. He leaned down until his mouth was right next to my ear.

"Is it…wrong…that I love you Tony?" He asked in a low voice.

"V-Very…" I answered winding my arms around his neck and bringing him closer. I nuzzled my face in the junction between his neck and shoulder breathing in his addictive scent. Before I could stop myself, I said words that sealed my fate with five words.

"I-I love you too Rogers." The sincerity in my voice stifled any second doubts I was undoubtedly getting. Heated lips returned to my own and hands roamed. I was soon running on pure instinct and pressed my tongue against his lips silently asking for access to the wet cavern behind them. Permission was granted and my tongue slipped inside his mouth. The wet muscle roamed around massaging here and there and exploring. I urged his tongue to play.

Warm hands slipped under my shirt and traced my abs. They roamed up my sides kneading the flesh here and there. He broke the kiss quickly and pulled my shirt over my head and threw it over the side of the couch. I smirked and flipped us over so that I was on top and looked at Steve's lightly flushed face.

"You sure about this Rogers?" I asked staring straight at his mesmerizing cerulean eyes. Arms wrapped around my bare shoulders and pulled me down closer to the warm body underneath me.

"I think you know the answer to that Stark"

"Then if we're doing this, I'm topping."


End file.
